


哈德斯的睡前故事

by Alas



Series: 哈德斯的睡前故事 [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-15
Updated: 2007-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 童话AU
Relationships: Griffon Minos/Wyvern Rhadamanthys
Series: 哈德斯的睡前故事 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597684





	1. Chapter 1

咳，从哪里开始呢？

很久很久以前(其实没有字面上看起来那么久),有一个科学家。在无趣的生命发生转折前，他几乎把所有的时间都用在研究科学的秘密上。他用了那么多时间写成的书卖得一点也不好，但是难得出现的买方里有巫师这样出手阔绰的人，所以他的实验还可以做下去。他难得剩余的一点时间，去掉人类必须的活动，就都用在泡红茶上。

猜得没错，他的确是高个儿金色短发有很个性的一字眉，他也的确叫做拉达曼迪斯。事实上，他的名字经常被简化为拉达，就象我接下来要做的。

虽然拉达花在泡茶上的时间极少，但是他在红茶上的成就却远高于他的科学研究。

有一天，故事里的拉达刚刚泡好一壶红茶，红茶上本来稀薄的蒸气却变成浓雾装满了整个实验室。雾气中，一个魔鬼出现在他面前。

然后，魔鬼开口说话了：“你好亲爱的，多么高兴认识你。我知道你是泡出这壶不可思议的红茶的人。为了庆祝你我的相逢，请我喝杯红茶吧。”

既然有了科学家拉达，那么魔鬼是？当然，他是有淡金色挡住眼睛的长发和一个简单的得讨人喜欢的名字——米诺斯（我甚至都不用简化它）。

故事里的拉达无法拒绝故事里的米诺斯合理（对拉达-米诺斯系统而言）的要求，正如真正的拉达无法拒绝真正的米诺斯。那么我们的故事继续进行。

高大的短发男人对突然出现的魔鬼并未表现出应有的惊讶，只是默许了米诺斯，然后拉达回到他的研究里，把小口啜饮红茶的魔鬼留在桌边。喝着红茶，米诺斯在长发掩盖下的金红色眼睛（就是柠檬红茶色）闪着光。多么美妙的红茶，他想，可惜这个人不是公主。米诺斯遗憾地看着拉达辛勤工作的背影，拉达顺便背后一凉。不然就可以把他，哦他叫拉达曼迪斯我还是叫他拉达好了，带到我的城堡去，还可以拿前来营救的王子玩。可惜可惜可惜。

对付疯狂科学家自有别的办法。

“亲爱的我看见你的心灵中充满了对知识的渴望。”

“渴望有什么用处，我一事无成。所以要把所有的时间都用在研究上。”

“你有值得敬佩的精神。”

“谢谢。时候不早了”

“啊啊，英式的谦逊和英式的自信（还有英式的红茶）。”

“谢谢夸奖，你要走了么？”

“无礼的人类，你伤了我的心！但是看在红茶的份上我原谅你，可以给你一个机会和我打赌。”

“你还是不要原谅我了。”

“那么为了惩罚你的无礼，我要杀死你。不过在我邪恶而英俊的容颜下有比外表更美好的心灵。所以给你个机会和我打赌。”

“……赌什么？”

与他们隔着屏幕的我，是真心想阻止拉达不理智的行为。要知道他连怎么赌都没问就想谈条件。可是不管我多么用力地敲打空格键（大家在WORD中可以看出痕迹），甚至划了分割线，都无法使谈话不向下面的方向发展。

“多么直率的性格！老规矩，一个愿望。”

“……那么……如果我赢，你就要帮助我研究这些、那些……不，不不，帮助我研究所有科学的秘密。”

“亲爱的你不浪漫。”

“那又怎么样，你又不想嫁给我。”

“我亲爱的……不这先放一边，我们来谈这个赌约。如果我赢，你要给我一样东西。”

“成交。怎么赌？”（晚了，亲爱的严肃的正直的拉达曼迪斯，晚了。）

“它分成三个部分。幽雅的第一部分是我们来比谁能在规定时间内走过尽可能多的路程（不是位移）。华美的第二部分是比较谁找到的东西更贵重。无与伦比的第三部分是最神奇的，我们来比较谁变成的东西可以胜过另一个人变成的。”

“……除了定语都听懂了。”

“拉达你错过了最精彩的部分！”

“停止！难道我们不继续打赌吗？”

气鼓鼓的米诺斯为了红茶再一次忍受了拉达不合理的打断。

“那么，第一部分从现在，从这里开始。何时结束我会告诉你。顺便说一下，我叫米诺斯。你可以直接称呼我简洁洗练的名字。”

魔鬼米诺斯走了，依依不舍地告别没喝完的半壶茶。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————

拉达觉得自己该行动了。可是怎么行动？虽然自己每天晨跑，可谁知道魔鬼米诺斯是不是拿马拉松当消遣？

正在烦恼中的拉达突然想起自己的兼职实验室助手巴连达因是个兼职魔药师，拉达打算去巴连达因兼职的冰品店去打听一下有什么方法能让他完成赌局。

巴连达因是个很仗义的人。听说他兼职的实验室的“拉达曼迪斯老板（BY巴连达因）”有如此这般的麻烦，立刻拿出一盒冰淇淋：“这是有魔力的巴连达斯冰淇淋，可以帮助你变成任何东西。”反正也没有别的办法，拉达尝了一点巴连达因的巴连达斯。

说实话，巴连达因配药的手艺比配冰淇淋好多了，谢天谢地。拉达这么想着。同时又想，我应该变成一种可以长时间飞行的鸟类。这个念头刚在他的大脑上蹭过，拉达立刻就发现自己变成了一只鹰（当然他黄玉色的眼睛仍然保留）。伴随着巴连达因“成功啦”的欢呼，拉达开始了他有生以来第一次飞行。

“真是不错的打扮。”米诺斯的声音不知从哪里冒出来，“等一座山把这块大陆分成两半，我们就来结算走过的路程（不是位移）。”此时，拉达还不知道这个声音会伴随他整个的路程并成为旅途中两件趣事之一（另一件是拉达不小心从一只猫头鹰嘴里撞掉了一只田鼠）。

“拉达，天黑了。”

“只是阴天罢了。”

“拉达，这儿可真高。”

“当然，我们在飞。”

“拉达粉红色的蘑菇真好看”

“……是有毒的。”

“不可能，我喜欢粉红色！”

“拉达，这里太冷了你变成企鹅吧。”

“虽然我不知道什么是企鹅但是不。”

“拉达你很久没泡茶了。”

“等第一局结束了再泡茶给你喝，现在让我安静会。”

“你安静下来，雨林也不会因此安静。”

“这是刚才那只猩猩教给你的吗？”

“拉达……”

“拉达……”

“拉达……”

就这样拉达在人类的活动范围里来回往复，直到有一天，在他第七十七次横穿他生活过的大陆时险些撞在一座年轻的山上。

落地后，拉达听见自己翅膀上的翎毛米诺斯说：“垂直地面方向也有路程呀。”


	2. Chapter 2

“亲爱的你的手艺一点也没退步。”第一局刚结束就变出炉子水茶叶等等用品的米诺斯，在拉达恢复的空闲时间里小口品着红茶（到不如说拉达在米诺斯小口品着红茶的空闲时间里恢复）。“第二局没有时间限制，你觉得找到了足够好的东西就叫我。不用那么麻烦，泡上一壶像这样的红茶就好。再加一些茶点是有益无害的，你说是吧？”

最后一滴红茶进了米诺斯的嘴巴之后，第二局开始了。

借着米诺斯的魔法，拉达回到他原来的实验室打点了一下行囊，把值点钱的东西都带好，上路了。

因为上一局失败的经验,拉达这次几乎是本能地观察周围米诺斯的痕迹.

拉达路过一个咖啡馆(这在当时可是个新鲜玩意)：里面有红茶和点心的气味，很可能是米诺斯创造出来诱惑人们偷懒的地方。

拉达路过一座博物馆：里头说不定有米诺斯施了法术的东西。

拉达路过一个马戏团，被几个吉普塞人（这些人太神秘、太米诺斯了！）拉进帐篷还硬是要他买纪念品。帐篷里木屑、干草、茶叶和香料的味道让拉达头晕，再加上吉普塞人含混浮夸的推销，拉达用他本就不多且少有增加的钱买下一对婚戒。离开马戏团，拉达才发现这两只戒指都是男式的。不能浪费钱。这么对自己说着，拉达小心地把戒指收好。在下一个小镇拉达甚至给它们配了一个盒子。

（谨慎的态度，拉达。可就算米诺斯在附近，你又想怎么样？）

拉达还路过了很多很多和米诺斯有千丝万缕联系的地方，可是在任何一个地方，他都没有看见或听说能让米诺斯认为贵重的东西。

先前的飞行是往复循环的过程，而现在拉达走的几乎是一条直线（严谨的科学精神）。所以就这么一直走，终于，拉达走到了人类活动范围的边缘。

过渡区有一大片红茶园（米诺斯很可能在这里挖洞定居！）和一个照看茶园的女巫（男巫？）。这个女巫（男巫？）开心地发现拉达是她（他？）很喜欢的一本学术论文的作者，于是便好心地劝阻拉达，告诉他前面有哈比鸟看守界线。可是拉达告诉她（他？），自己必须去。最后，女巫（男巫？）给拉达一些曼陀拉草。她（他？）说东北角的一只哈比鸟需要这些草，拉达可以买通他。又给了拉达一些上好的红茶作为纪念。

拉达谢过女巫（男巫？），向东北角去。

“嘿！拉达曼迪斯老板！好久不见！” 兼职哈比鸟看守，巴连达因，向拉达打招呼。“巴连达斯的效果好得出乎意料，我接到大量订单。”巴连达因指着面前的大铁锅说。拉达把曼陀拉草送给巴连达因，就急忙从散发着巴连达斯气味的铁锅边逃走。

拉达穿过了界线。

安静。拉达的第一印象。虽然树丛的暗处有无数窥视的眼睛，但是拉达一脚深一脚浅地走过它们面前时，这些眼睛的主人总保持着礼貌的沉默。

“你好！”冷不防冒出的声音吓了拉达一跳。真是怪事。拉达想，一边警惕地环视四周。“我在这里！”拉达单膝跪下四处张望，总算看到了一只小老鼠，不，田鼠。“我认得你的眼睛。就是你从猫头鹰嘴里救了我。”小田鼠努力站在后腿上以便直视拉达的脸，“我是田鼠王——艾亚哥斯。”

啊啊，田鼠王艾亚哥斯，比其他任何田鼠都毛茸茸的田鼠王艾亚哥斯。

“认识你是我的荣幸。”拉达伸手握了一下艾亚哥斯的小爪子，顺便把几乎仰面倒下的小田鼠拉起来。“为了报答你，我可以答应你的一个要求。”“……呃……”一边担心艾亚哥斯会不会再跌倒，拉达说，“我需要一样或一些很贵重的东西。”“也许你需要很多麦粒？”“不，比这要贵重。”“也许你需要很多木材？”“不，比这要贵重。”“也许你需要很多羊毛？这是垫窝的上好材料。”“不，虽然这很贵重但还是不够。”

艾亚哥斯抱着爪子想啊，终于，他想到了：“我知道了。地下某个地方埋葬了黑夜女王潘多拉。我曾经挖出一对她的陪葬吊坠。其中一个被我用来和一位魔鬼换了上好的巧克力，另一个也有同样的价值。虽然它对我来说没有用处，但是你也许会认为它很贵重。”

“我想是吧。这是我一路上听说的最贵重的东西。”拉达说。“那么你在这里等着。”艾亚哥斯说，然后他就钻进地下，没了声音。

拉达在地面上等啊，直到第一个掉落的果子打在他身上（浆果？不是米诺斯的风格），艾亚哥斯还是没有回来。这时候，一个准备冬眠的蛤蟆路过，拉达便向它询问。

“你问我青蛙塞洛斯，是问对青蛙了。”自称青蛙可还是只蛤蟆的蛤蟆塞洛斯说，“你见过说真话的田鼠嘛？”说罢，它呱呱冷笑着走开。可是我也没见过说真话的自称青蛙可还是只蛤蟆的蛤蟆。拉达想。于是他继续等待。

拉达继续等啊，直到最后一个掉落的果子打在他身上（又是浆果，仍然不是米诺斯），艾亚哥斯总算回来了。他递给拉达一卷树皮，说：“再见，我们的帐清了。”就回到他的田鼠世界去了。

拉达打开树皮，看见自己从未见过的东西：这是一个怎样的吊坠啊，它用被太阳熔化的月光凝成，比仇恨更黑暗比爱情更明亮，比战士的许诺更重比国王的回答更轻。这是足够让其他任何东西都失色的宝物。

这肯定能胜过米诺斯找到的任何一样东西。拉达如此肯定，然后他便泡好了红茶，召唤米诺斯。

喝了一杯茶之后，米诺斯才开口询问宝物的事情。拉达得意地掏出吊坠递给米诺斯。

“太奇妙了，”米诺斯在长发遮掩下发着光的柠檬红茶色眼睛看着吊坠，“这是黑夜女王潘多拉的陪葬。”“的确。”拉达说。然后向米诺斯索要米诺斯找来的宝物。

米诺斯微笑着拿出了一条项链：一个与拉达那个一模一样的吊坠，在它上面配了一条链子。

配了一条黯然失色，价值半个银币的链子。

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————

米诺斯躺在魔法变的沙发上。拉达坐在他旁边，有一口没一口地喝着红茶，琢磨第三局应该怎么办。

“直到你不想继续，第三便会终止。”米诺斯这么说，活动了一下四肢，爬起来消失了。

拉达用自己古老的金币弄了辆汽车（新发明）想先找到米诺斯再说，转了个弯看见交警米诺斯向他挥手。米诺斯刚从岗亭出来，律师拉达以滥用职权把他告上法庭。法庭上路尼大法官说：“根据第十三条：凡名叫拉达曼迪斯者提出的诉讼均无效。”目瞪口呆的拉达到书店拿起一本宪法，封面上写着米诺斯编著。拉达万不得已，找了个杀手打算直接威胁米诺斯，可他不知道那个杀手是黑社会教父米诺斯的人。于是拉达进了税务局打算查米诺斯在白道上的产业，上班第一天就接到了税务局长米诺斯的问候。拉达一咬牙进了军队，而米诺斯发动了政变。趁着新旧政权交替的乱拉达想亲自威胁米诺斯，可是他所在的组织里那个不争气的首领被二把手米诺斯弄下了台。不甘心的拉达发奋当了总统。正在拉达坐在办公桌后揣摩米诺斯的下一步行动时他接到记者米诺斯的电话：“请问关于您有同性恋倾向的传言是否属实？”

拉达觉得自己没有办法了。

还没等他开始叹气，周围的一切都化成烟雾慢慢地消散。当浓雾变得稀薄拉达看见了自己熟悉的实验室。书桌上摊开的资料还没来得及落灰桌子上的红茶还是温热的。

如此潦草如此荒诞的结局拉达没想到。他经历过的旅程经历过的寻找似乎都不曾存在。拉达甚至无法确定米诺斯是否只源于他自己的想象。

可是我记得这么清楚。拉达曼迪斯对他自己说。我记得米诺斯，我记得我坐在沙发上而他曾经躺在我旁边，我记得他说话的腔调，我记得我——我甚至买了——

拉达曼迪斯把手伸进口袋，欣喜地发现戒指还在原处。可那又怎么样，拉达曼迪斯？那又怎么样？

拉达曼迪斯突然觉得他的研究，他的努力都不再重要。他让自己跌坐在破旧的长椅子上，甚至不在乎米诺斯是否会取走他的灵魂或他的生命（像其他故事里的魔鬼）。也许什么时候起，拉达曼迪斯开始期待胜利不仅仅是为了原本的理由。（这个让人头晕的长句子到底是什么意思呢？）

我的故事就要结束了。

米诺斯从拉达曼迪斯面前澄清的空气中出现，脸上有种认真的神情。

拉达曼迪斯抬头看着他想，这样的表情不适合他但并不会让人不快。

米诺斯坐在拉达曼迪斯旁边。

拉达曼迪斯觉得，米诺斯很温暖，有红茶的香味。

米诺斯从拉达曼迪斯口袋里拿出戒指，把其中一个戴在左手无名指上：“这个，归我了。”

拉达曼迪斯无法拒绝米诺斯。

————————————————The End————————————————


End file.
